xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Creation
The power to create weapons. Sub-power of Weapon Manipulation. Variation of Object Creation. Also Called *Weapon Forge *Weapon Manifestation Capabilities User can create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, they are capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many they wish. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Applications *Concussive Force *Cutting *Death Inducement *Matter Creation/Energy Generation *Pain Inducement Variations By source used *Adaptive Weaponry *Compressed Weaponry *Death-Force Weaponry *Elemental Weaponry **Energy Weaponry *Illogical Weapons *Life-Force Weaponry *Mechanical Weaponry *Organic Weaponry *Vibrokinetic Weaponry By type of weapon *Ammunition Generation *Arrow Generation *Artillery Creation *Blade Construction *Bomb Creation *Bow Construction *Bullet Generation *Cannon Creation *Chain Creation *Gun Creation *Hammer Generation *Knife Creation *Missile Generation *Net Creation *Polearm Construction *Weapon Entity Generation *Whip Generation *Wire Generation By munitions class *Trick Arrows *Trick Boomerang *Trick Bullets By modifications *Adaptive Weaponry *Compressed Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Symbiotic Weaponry *Trick Weaponry Associations *Enhanced Artisan *Enhanced Crafting *Impossible Forging *Object Creation *Power Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Weapon Creature Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency Limitations * Durability of the weapons may depend on the user's will. * How long the weapon lasts depends on the users skill and power, some may need near constant attention, others are effectively permanent. Known Users See Also: Spontaneous Weapon Creation. Gallery War Hammer Titan.jpg|The War Hammer Titan (Attack on Titan) can create weapons such as its titular Warhammer and other constructs out of hardened Titan flesh. Blacksmith H.png|Blacksmith (Valkyrie Crusade) can make any kind of weapon. Weaponsmith H.png|Weaponsmith (Valkyrie Crusade) can make any weapon through her soul. 517px-Sheldont.png|Sheldon (Splatoon) was able to create several new weapons using only recovered blueprints made by his late "Grandpappy", Ammoses Shellendorf. Etherion Blast.jpeg|Wahl Icht (Fairy Tail) can create Etherion cannons from his hands... Wahl Icht's Railgun.png|A Railgun... Magic Bullets.jpeg|Magic Bullets... Anti-Matter Laser.jpeg|Magic Laser from his wrist... Missile Bombardment.png|Magic Missiles... Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon.png|And a big cannon that can fire at a range 400km and enough power to destroy the entire Fairy Tail guild hall. Thundra22.jpg|Thundra (Aladdin TV series) Mess.GIF|Each of the Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) possess the Ghost ÄRM, Scalpel allowing them to turn their hands into blades. Scythe Hand.GIF|Sarah Band (Marchen Awakens Romance) is in possession of a Ghost ÄRM that allows her to turn her hand into a scythe. Unorthodox_Trick_Weaponry.jpg|Rose Tattoo (DC/WIldstorm) fabricates as well as utilizes many of her weapons by unusual means and ease. Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) can create weapons out of fire. Dionysus The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Dionysus (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to create weapon constructs. Kinshiki forges weapons.PNG|Kinshiki Otsutsuki (Naruto) can forge weapons with various creation... Club creation.PNG|such as a Kanabo... Binding stakes.PNG|Stakes powerful enough to restrain Gyuki... Claws creation.PNG|Claws... Knives creation.PNG|Trench Knives... Chain creation.PNG|And a chain strong enough to restrain Sasuke. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Constructs Category:Manipulations Category:Object-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:War Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries